Medical records are an important aspect of medical treatment for a patient. Medical records include a variety of information regarding the patient's biographical and/or demographical information. Paper-based medical records have moved to electronic medical records. Electronic medical records may be stored in various formats, some of which have been attempted to be standardized. Interaction between healthcare providers and service providers have been increasingly difficult with differences in communications including content formatted in different ways.